Falling for a killer
by gotosleeplove
Summary: A young writer who lives alone is confronted by Jeff the Killer. With no one to help her and no fighting skills to protect her, how did she survive the cold blooded serial killer? Well perhaps he isn't as bad as she had originally thought...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Emmy asked as I wrapped my scarf around my neck. "It's freezing outside, you want coffee or hot chocolate before you go? I'll fix it up," she offered.

"I'm good, I really should get back home," I replied, offering a timid smile.

I loved my sister, but in all honesty she did get on my nerves at times. Putting up a fight before I left was all natural. But then again, her and Darren were leaving… I sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

"Maybe just a small cup of hot chocolate," I murmured, giving in.

A bright smile pulled across her face as she nodded, turning to the kitchen.

"So it's going to be a while until I see you two again, huh?" I asked Darren.

He was sitting on the other end of the couch, a laptop sitting on his lap. He looked up, the screen illuminating on his face. He pursed his lips, his blue eyes sad.

"Yeah, it appears so. We'll be back for holidays," he whispered, trying to sound comforting. I didn't really buy it.

My older sister walked back into the room, holding out a mug of hot chocolate. I sighed, taking it.

"I said small…"

"Oh, lighten up. You've always had that attitude, Stephanie," she replied, her green eyes warm.

I looked over her, knowing it was going to be the last time I'd see her for god knows how long. She just had to leave tomorrow with her new husband, no offense to Darren… but she was all I had. She flipped her brown hair, that was straight unlike mine, not seeming to have a care in the world. I quickly sipped on the hot chocolate, burning my tongue as I tried to hurry. I didn't want to be here anymore…

"You going to be alright by yourself?" she asked, her green eyes now serious. Darren picked up the remote, turning on the TV.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I've been living alone for the past year."

"Well yeah… but we've always been close by. I can't help but worry about you," she chuckled.

I shrugged it off like it didn't matter.

"Check it out," Darren said, pointing to the TV. "Looks like a serial killer has killed seven different people in the area," he added.

"Stephanie, are you sure you don't want to stay the rest of the night?" Emmy asked, concerned. "I don't like knowing that there's a serial killer around and I'm leaving tomorrow," she huffed.

"Like you would be much help anyway," I laughed, as her eyes narrowed. Quickly, I drained the mug, handing it back to her.

"Now I really have to get going," I mumbled.

She embraced me quickly as I tensely hugged her back. "Goodbye," I whispered, pulling away.

"Goodbye, Darren," I called, yanking open the door.

I heard them both say goodbye and I shut the door behind me. Well, that was it. I was officially going to be alone now. I guess that's how a writer should start out. Alone, with no one to bother them. In their own world where they can work in peace. Then again, I knew how Emmy was. She'd be calling constantly… but I guess its better than her visiting every day. I walked to my car, giving the house one last look. The house I grew up in until I moved out and into my apartment. And now, Emmy was selling it so I could never return to it. I frowned, getting in my car and starting it up.

I drove home, having the heater on full blast due to the cold. It was supposed to snow tonight… ugh. I found it to be just a nuisance. Finally, I arrived, pulling my car to a stop. I got out, walking over to my door. Lazily, I unlocked it and tumbled inside, ready to just go to bed after the exhausting day. I had spent it all with Emmy and Darren, doing whatever they wanted since it would be the last time in a long while. I hung up my keys, then slung my scarf, coat and hat on the coat hanger by the door. I tiredly made my way to my room, getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to consist of nothing but writing, with absolutely no distractions. I had to catch up.

I finally turned out the light, slumping into my bed. I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes. I laid for around ten minutes, until I faintly heard the sound of glass breaking. Half asleep, I dismissed the sound, thinking it was nothing. But then, the door squeaked as it opened. My eyes snapped open, as I stared out the door. No one was there, just the hall. But I always shut my door… I turned over, seeing a figure in the corner. It was a tall man wearing a white hoodie and black pants. His hair was black too, as it covered most of his face. In shock, I sat up, scooting up against the headboard. I then saw him grin. There was something wrong with it… I choked back a scream as I realized who it was.

Jeff the Killer. In my bedroom. The smile was cut into his face, his eyes wide and open, never closing due to him not having eyelids. A large kitchen knife laid in his hand as he stood there, staring at me. I had heard all of the stories of him, how he killed his family. The fight he got into which was the cause of his appearance. Everything. But I thought they were just old stories! Yet here he is, standing in my room! A soft laugh bubbled up through his lips as he watched me begin to shake. There was nothing I could do, if I ran he'd catch me. If I stayed he would kill me. There was no win. I should have stayed with Emmy and Darren. I tried to think of anyway I could stop him.

"Jeff?" I whispered. The longer I kept him talking, the longer I would stay alive.

"So you know who I am," he chuckled, darkly. "Then I guess you know your fate, hmm?" his voice was raspy as he spoke.

"Please…" I begged, not knowing what else to do. Tears began to leak out of my eyes.

"Begging wont help," he growled. With that, he darted forward. Instantly, he was over me, knife raised. "GO TO SLEEP!" he yelled.

I screamed, rolling over as he stabbed into my pillow where my head had been. I jumped out of the bed, making a break for the hall. I knew he'd catch me, but I was going to put up a fight at the very least. I heard him running behind me as I ran through the apartment, pausing in the kitchen. With shaky fingers, I yanked open a drawer, pulling out a knife.

"Think you're going to kill me do ya?" he laughed, still stalking forward.

I was frozen, holding the knife up. I didn't know what else I could do. I began to panic as he got closer, the knife shaking in my hand. I slashed it out, making him back up a few inches. That psychotic smile stayed planted on his face as he stood there. I slashed the knife forward again, slicing his arm this time. He hissed in pain, catching my wrist with his empty hand. I tried to yank it away as his grip tightened. He started walking forward, still gripping my wrist, forcing me against the back corner.

"You're a fighter. Not like its helping you very much. But still, it's nice entertainment," he purred.

I shot out my free arm, hitting his jaw. His eyes widened in shock, then filled with rage. With that, he slammed me to the ground, my head flying back against the wall. I let out a scream, it being muffled by his hand that clamped over my mouth.

"No screaming. You don't want me to choke you, now do you?"

Tears continued to poor, sobs now flying through my mouth. I shut my eyes, just willing it to all be over soon. He grabbed both of my wrists into one of his hands, holding them above my head. He gripped his knife in the other.

"Look at me," he growled, shaking me slightly. I kept my eyes closed, shaking my head. "Fucking open your eyes and look at me!" he growled, slapping my face.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, meeting his. It was the first time I had truly looked at him straight on. He cocked his head, confusion coming across his face. He sat in silence, not breaking his eyes away. He had me trapped, sitting in a corner, while gripping both of my wrists. I could try to kick him… but what was the point? It would only make him angrier. But what was he waiting for?

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. He was asking for my name?

"Answer my question," he growled, placing his knife at my throat.

"Stephanie," I squeaked out, my heartbeat stuttering. Just one jerk of his hand and my entire life would be over.

"Stephanie." He nodded his head, then let go of my wrists. "Don't make me regret this," he growled, seeming angry with himself. "Don't call the police. I'll just have to kill them, and then you." He stood up, then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled, confusion overwhelming me. "Wha… why didn't you kill me?"

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked, confused.

"Well… no. But you're Jeff the Killer! You kill everything… why not me?"

"I didn't have an urge to kill you anymore." He just shrugged. "That has never happened before. I don't know."

I let out a sigh of relief. But I was still confused. With that, he turned, and crawled out the window he had broke to get in. I stood there, my face flushed as I tried to piece together what just happened. I was attacked by Jeff the Killer. He spared my life. Then just left as if it had never happened.

This just had to be a joke.

I sat on the floor, unable to move. I was still in shock, unable to process what exactly just happened. Am I dreaming? No… that was much too real. Tears were still dripping down my face as I stared, wide eyed at the wall. Should I call the police? He said not to, but should I anyway? No… he spared me. He didn't kill me. So what use would it be to put myself in more danger by doing so? The cops wouldn't believe me anyway.

I pulled myself up, hanging on the counter for support. I quickly wiped my cheeks, drying the tears away. My legs were shaking underneath me as I tried to keep myself up. I was all alone in the house, just confronted by a murderer who could change his mind and come back. Every beat of my heart ached as it quickly thumped. There was no way I was going back to sleep tonight. I just couldn't do it. Starting forward, I walked in my room, quickly grabbing my laptop. I needed to lose myself. It was the only way I wouldn't go insane from fear this night. Walking back to the sitting room, I turned it on and then walked into the kitchen.

My mind was still racing as I made some coffee to keep me awake. Why? Why me? Would he ever come back? Change his mind? I peeked over at the broken window, the icy winter wind blowing inside. I'd have to fix that tomorrow… Once done, I walked over to the laptop, sipping on the coffee. Shaking my head, I began to write, just trying to forget for the rest of the night.

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, they give me inspiration :)**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke in the morning, finding myself laid back on the couch. My laptop was still sitting on my lap, the screen black. I must have fallen asleep here… Memories of the previous night racked through my brain as my head throbbed. Must have been from where he slammed it against the wall…

My heart dropped as I wondered if he would come back today. I could just hope that he never returned, and everything would just be a funny memory. Well, not very funny since I nearly died. Suddenly, my phone vibrated causing me to jump. Paranoia to the extreme. I took it out of my pocket, seeing it was Emmy. I sighed, answering the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered, groggily.

"Stephanie why didn't you answer? I called three times!" she growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping," I murmured.

"…At four in the afternoon? That's new," she chuckled.

"Mhmm." I rubbed my eyes, walking into the kitchen. More coffee. I felt like a zombie.

"I was watching the news. Five more killings took place last night, and they were closer to your home. Please be careful, Stephanie," she whispered, fear leaking through her voice.

I let out a sigh. She shouldn't be worried. Not anymore that is. Then again, he could always come back… I mentally shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry, Emmy, I'll be fine. You just have fun with Darren, alright?"

She giggled into the phone. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye," I replied, hanging up the phone.

I sighed, sitting back down on the couch, coffee in hand. I turned on my laptop, prepared to start again. It was time for some work.

"You gonna make me some of that?"

I jumped, nearly spilling my coffee. My heartbeat went ramped as I tried to catch my breath. I turned to face Jeff. He was leaning against the wall, a smug grin on his face. Blood stains now covered his hoodie.

"Calm down," he sighed. He reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out his knife. He stuck it into the wall, then walked forward. "That's not really comforting, since I can easily kill you with my bare hands in many different ways." He let out a psychotic laugh. "Although I don't intend to."

"What are you doing here," I spat, slamming my laptop.

"I'm hungry." That was all he said.

"I take it you want food," I grumbled.

"That's why I said I was hungry." He stared at me, his eyes quite disturbing. "Care to fix a serial killer a meal?"

"Not really," I sighed.

"You really wanna piss me off?" he laughed. I couldn't tell whether it was a statement or question. Either way, it was enough to haul my ass up off the couch. "I see you haven't fixed the window yet. It's going to snow later, so I'd get on that if I were you."

"Shouldn't you be the one to do that since you broke it?" I grumbled, too low for him to hear. "Are you going to pester me for the rest of my life?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Damn you ask a lot of questions," he murmured.

"I don't know why, to be honest. You never answer any of them," I replied, opening the refrigerator.

All he did as a reply was laugh. I quickly fixed him a sandwich, hating it. He nearly killed me and now I was making him food! Then again, I really didn't want to piss him off.

"Here," I murmured, handing it to him.

His etched smile grew larger and he dug in. I walked back, sitting on the couch. I hugged my knees to my chest, my heart thumping hard in my chest. He said he didn't intend on harming me. But… he was a psychotic killer that was at the moment eating a sandwich in my living room!

"You can calm down already," he mocked, sitting down in the chair adjacent to the couch. He finished his sandwich, appreciatively licking his lips.

"Why are you here?" I asked again. I know he didn't just come because he was hungry.

"Because I can."

I glared at him, anger rising inside of me. "Well I don't want you here. I need to work. Go play with your killer friends or whatever and let me work."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You mean Ben, Jack and the rest of them? Nah, I don't feel like it. They get on my nerves most of the time." My heart stopped. So they're real too? I felt like I was about to faint. My snarky remark wasn't meant literally. "So, Stephanie," he said, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Entertain me."

"Entertain you?" I scoffed, laughing a bit.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go out and kill more people. That seems to sickly entertain you enough. You don't need a boring person like me to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet. I'll do that later when its dark." He leaned back in the chair, looking around. "So you live alone?"

"Yep."

"Where's your family?" he asked, confused.

"My sister and her husband are moving today; they lived relatively close to here. My parents died when me and my sister were younger."

He nodded. "That's too bad."

"Yeah." Why was a killer asking about my life? What the hell was even going on? "I suppose you know what that kind of loss is like, losing your parents and your brother and all. Then again, you were the one too do it. Hmm… guess you actually don't," I retorted.

He stared at me, his eyes narrowing. His mouth turned down with anger, even though the cuts still made him look like he was smiling. He shot up, his hand instantly gripping around my throat. A shocked squeak flew through my lips as his grip got tighter until I found it hard to breathe.

"Apparently you forgot who you were talking to," he snarled. My hands clawed at his, trying to unlatch it from my throat. "I don't feel the need to kill you. But that doesn't mean I wont," he growled.

Water pooled in my eyes as I stared at him, gasping for breath. Angrily, he released me, stalking back over to the chair. Slumping down, he angrily looked over at me.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, rubbing my throat. A couple of the tears streaked down my face. This was just too much…

He sighed, shaking his head. He murmured something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

"So let me put this bluntly," he said, standing. "I need a place to hideout, not to mention food. I'll be staying here." His smile grew in size as my mouth dropped.

"No! That is out of the question," I growled, standing as he did.

"I could just kill you and stay here anyway. Or you can just act like you have a roommate and shut the fuck up," he replied, crossing his arms.

"I'm not having a killer live in my home! I like being alone, I need the solitude to write! You're going to be an inconvenience and irritating non the less."

"It's not really your choice," he chuckled, darkly. "I have the upper hand and you know it. I just need a place to sleep and eat."

"I'm sure you can find some fan girl that would be delighted to have you stay with them," I replied, my voice snarky.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't know how fucking irritating it is when I'm about to kill a girl and they get all excited, trying to hug me and shit. They get one nasty surprise," he laughed.

"That's real nice." I rolled my eyes.

"Just get over it and live with it, Stephanie. I'll be leaving soon, anyway. I can't stay in the same spot for too long without notice anyway." I huffed, sitting back down. There was no way to win. "I have to go get my stuff. I'll be back later… I'll give you some time to get used to the idea," he chuckled with a smirk broad on his face. He walked to the window, yanking his knife back out of the wall as he exited.

A serial killer was going to live in my home? I was going to be sick. Why must this happen? I thought I had been fortunate to have been spared. But now I'm second guessing it. He was going to treat me like a slave, making him food and providing him shelter. This just wasn't right! But who was I kidding? I was too terrified of the man to rebel against him. I was just going to mind my own, and try to act like a psychopath wasn't living in my home.

For the rest of the day, I tried to force myself to forget. First, I fixed the window. Then, for the rest of the day I just wrote. It was the only way I could remain calm. Every time my mind would drift I would just end up shaking with fear or anger. At dusk, there was a knock on the door. Sweat dewed on the back of my neck, as what I had anticipated all day had arrived. I walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"At least you had the decency to knock this-" I paused, seeing it was not Jeff. A police officer stood there, his arms crossed. "time…" I finished, my voice fading away. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Can I help you, officer?" I asked.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but would just wanted to inform everyone to stay in doors as much as possible, and to avoid walking around outside at night. There has been a rather large number of killings in this area recently, and we wanted to spread the word so everyone remains as safe as possible."

"Oh, alright. Thank you officer, and I will," I smiled, nodding.

He returned the smile, the crows feet by his eyes becoming more pronounced. I shut the door, walking back into the living room. I hadn't taken two steps before a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"You bitch," Jeff growled, his voice beyond angry. Before I could respond, he threw me against the wall. "I thought I told you not to call the cops," he snarled his mouth at my ear.

"I didn't," I cried, it muffled due to his hand that was still clamped over my mouth. He moved it slightly, so I could speak clearly.

"Don't lie to me," he yelled, his eyes penetrating through me. "I saw the cop car out front! And you were just walking away from the door after talking with one! Killing you will be most pleasant, even though I'm going to have to be on the run again."

"But Jeff, I didn't," I cried, tears streaking down my face. I felt his knife lay against my throat. "The cops were going around telling people to stay in and to not walk around at night due to all of the killings in this area! Killings caused by you! I didn't do anything," I frantically said, my life feeling so fragile right now. He paused, pursing his lips. Then, he leaned back, taking his knife with him.

"Oh." That was all he said.

The anger in me rose as I quickly wiped my cheeks. I shoved past him over to the couch.

"You need to work on your anger issues," I growled, turning my computer back on. "So impulsive and quick to accuse. Just calm down," I sighed.

"Yeah, um… I guess I was quick to assume on that. But can you blame me?" he asked with a chuckle. "I haven't trusted anyone in a long time. Then again, I'm not too worried. If you had called the cops, I would have killed you and been out before they could have found me. Hell, even if there's a sneak attack I'd win."

He sure was cocky. I rolled my eyes. I was about to reply, then thought against it. He was calm now, and I didn't need to make him angry again.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, looking over and seeing the window wasn't broken again.

"You left the door unlocked. I had already come in and set my stuff in your room when the door knocked."

"Oh…" I replied. That wasn't disturbing at all.

"So what are ya writing?" he asked, leaning back in the chair.

"A book," I replied, trying to focus. He was going to be such a distraction.

"About?" he pushed, his lips a solid line. I had warned him I'd be boring…

I sighed, looking over at him. "I don't want to talk about it with anyone until I'm finished," I hissed.

"Not even a brief outline on what it's about?" he laughed. I shook my head. "Oh, whatever. I'm just going to watch TV then," he murmured. He flipped the TV on, turning it to the news. "Hey look, it's a story about me!" he said, overjoyed.

I turned, looking over at the screen. And sure enough, he was right.

_ "A killing spree that this town hasn't seen in years is running ramped, the killer still unknown. So far making a total of twelve kills in the past two days, and not appearing to stop just yet. The only details on the killer is that he wears a white hoodie and dark pants. That was all that was seen from one lone witness who hid in the shadows while watching one of the killings take place. Whoever this man may be, and whatever his motive, he should be avoided at all costs. If you have any information concerning-"_

Jeff broke into a fit of laughter, interrupting her. "They've never been able to find me," he grinned, proud of himself. "And they never will. I can't believe some punk saw me and I didn't notice him! That sort of pisses me off, but oh well."

I stared at him, my eyebrows furrowed. He sure was a strange person. But once again, he's a serial killer. I sighed, returning to my computer screen. For the rest of the night, Jeff watched TV while I laid on the couch typing. Before I knew it, I drifted to sleep, seeming unaware that a psychopath was sitting awake, his eyes transfixed on me.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke in the morning, yesterdays events slowly coming to the forefront of my mind. I sighed, angrily, rolling over in my bed. Wait. My bed? I thought I fell asleep on the couch! Jeff… Angrily, I rolled out of bed, padding out of my room. Sure enough, Jeff was laying on the couch, what appeared to be a towel or wash cloth over his eyes.

"Wake up," I growled, snatching the towel off his eyes. He sprung up, knife raised. "Put that down," I sighed.

"What the hell was that for? I was dreaming," he growled.

"What, about a mass murder," I mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You have a smart mouth. Perhaps I should cut out your tongue."

I glared at him, my eyes narrowed. "Did you carry me to bed?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No, you flew there," he sarcastically mumbled, shoving his knife in his pocket.

"Why?"

"Well I needed a place to sleep, did I not? So I put you in your bed then took the couch. What, think I infected you by touching you or something," he laughed.

I sighed. He was very sarcastic. "I just find it strange that a serial killer carried me to bed."

"I wasn't just going to take your bed. You see, I'm a decent psycho," he grinned, his etched smile growing larger. It was appearing to heal a bit, sort of scarring around the edges. I hoped he wouldn't re-cut it…

"Whatever. You want breakfast?"

"I was just waiting for you to say that," he chuckled.

I walked to the kitchen, taking out two bowls and filling them with cereal. Grabbing the milk, I looked over to see him staring at it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pouring the milk into the bowl after filling them with cereal.

"I was hoping for eggs or something," he murmured, sitting down at the table.

"Well, Jeff, you can't be too picky when you force yourself into someone's home," I replied, getting a couple of spoons.

"True. It's just I haven't had a cooked meal in a long time. Kind of miss it. But oh well, this will suit," he said, starting to eat.

"Did you go out and kill last night?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah, just a couple though. Nothing big."

I snorted. He said that as though too lives were nothing. "Would you mind not doing it so close to this area? The cops are going to start stalking the area like crazy and you are going to get caught here. And if you get caught here, I will be arrested for housing you."

"I am, don't worry about it. I have a brain, believe it or not," he mumbled, his mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I quickly finished my cereal, then headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. Once done, I walked down stairs to see Jeff fumbling with my laptop.

"Don't touch that!" I growled, sprinting over. I didn't want him reading my stories.

He sighed. "But I'm bored," he moaned like a small child.

"Go be bored somewhere else," I sighed. God this was going to be irritating.

"Why wont you let me read it?" he asked.

"I already told you that I'm not talking about it or letting anyone read it until its finished," I replied.

"Fine, whatever."

"So… you said that the rest of them existed?" I murmured. This has been bothering me…

"Yeah, they do."

"And you all go out and kill together or something?"

Jeff let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "Not really supposed to be saying all of this, but who all are you going to tell?" he snorted. "Slenderman has a mansion where all of us reside. We come and go as we please. It's Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Ben, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, the Rake and Jane." I noticed how he said her name in disgust. "None of us are supposed to really interact with humans unless it's to kill."

"Well aren't you a rebel," I laughed as he cracked a small grin.

"Slenderman would be pissed," he chuckled to himself. "But I don't intend on him finding out, so all is well. I don't want to go back to the mansion just yet… a lot of them I can't stand to live around."

"Jeff, you never really did answer me," I blurted.

"Answer what?"

"When I asked why you didn't kill me. All you said was that you didn't have an urge to kill me anymore… there has to be more to it," I huffed.

"Well, I was telling the truth. You see, the reason I kill in general is due to this feeling I get… it's more like an itch. It's irritating as fuck, and the only way to make it go away is to kill. But when I looked at you, really looked at you… I don't know, it just went away."

"Why?" I breathed.

"You think I know?" he laughed, shaking his head. "It's never happened before. So why would I just kill you anyway? You provide a convenient little hideout too," he added, smirking a bit.

"Well, I suppose I got lucky," I murmured.

"Yeah. There's something about you-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both of us froze, locking eyes. "Hide," I hissed, pushing him off the couch. He hurried into the small closet where I kept my vacuum and other things for storage, shutting the door behind him.

I walked over to the door, opening it. My heart sank when I saw who it was, ice filling my veins.

"Stephanie, it's been a while," he grinned, letting himself in.

"What do you want?" I growled. "I thought I told you not to come back here."

"You shouldn't speak to me that way. We had something, you know?"

"No, we didn't," I contradicted.

I stared at the tall, cocky man in front of me, bile raising in my throat. I had spent over a year with Robert, it appearing to be one of the lowest times of my life. If it hadn't been for the physical and mental abuse, I would have left him sooner. And yet, here he stands, appearing as though he owned the world. Not too much of a shock, he always had. His dark brown eyes narrowed as he stared at me, not appreciating what I said. He ran a hand through his ruffled blond hair, letting out a great sigh.

"Come on, Stephanie. Let's go on a date tonight… rekindle the relationship."

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you, you pig!" I yelled. "Now get out!" I pointed to the door, adding emphasis to my words.

Before I knew it, my head was thrown over to the side, my cheek feeling as though it was on fire. Hell, even Jeff didn't slap me that hard. His was a little tap compared to this.

"You got some confidence built up since I've been gone. But you need to remember your place. I'm in charge, and you _will_ do as I say," he snarled, teeth bared.

"Fuck you," I growled, holding my cheek. I wasn't giving in again. Not this time.

A blow this time, hitting my jaw. I fell back, luckily landing on the couch. I thought all of this was over a long time ago…

"Don't speak to me like that," he hissed, shaking out his hand. "I'll be back tomorrow. Give you a little more time to reconsider," he sneered. He walked over to the door, before coming to a complete stop. "Who the fuck are you?" Robert gasped.

I looked over to see Jeff, a wicked smile stretching across his face. "You sir, need to go to sleep," Jeff purred, raising his knife.

Robert made a break back into the living room, nearly tripping over the couch. Jeff let out a hysterical laugh, walking towards him.

"You're the one they've been after on the news," Robert yelled, his eyes wide. "What are you doing just standing there, Stephanie? Run!" he screamed.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her," Jeff chuckled, darkly. "I'm actual living here. It's only you I'm after. Now tell me. How would you like to go to sleep? I could slit your throat. Or gut you. Or both, it's up to you," he giggled, closing in on Robert. He had him cornered.

"Stephanie call the police!" Robert yelled.

I just looked at him, holding my jaw. It felt like I was hollow, unmoving and uncaring. I just turned away, allowing Jeff to finish.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff yelled, followed by the gurgled scream that flew from Robert's mouth.

I walked into my room, not wanting to see the sight downstairs. A wave of relief flooded within me, along with a pang of guilt. I shouldn't be happy about this. But my aching jaw thought differently. That man had been a burden on my shoulder for so long, and now I can finally breathe.

The tears were released as I sat there, holding my jaw. It was going to be bruised for sure… I shut my eyes as my jaw throbbed. My hand was lightly pushed away from my jaw, something cold replacing it. I looked over it to see Jeff holding a baggie of ice to my jaw. I guess he snooped around enough to find where I kept the baggies, but my heart warmed at the sight. Wait, what? No, he has inflicted pain upon me too. But nothing like this…

The blood was already washed off his hands, but it still splattered on his hoodie. I didn't know whether to fear him more, or thank him. I didn't know what to think, really. It partly felt like my fault. I had turned and left, not even trying to stop Jeff.

"He wont hurt you anymore," Jeff whispered, warmth slightly in his eyes. The tears continued as I sat there, not knowing what to think. "And neither will I."

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will be in Jeff's point of view :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Jeff's Point of View_

Stephanie shook slightly as I held the baggie to her jaw. It was most certainly going to be bruised after that. At least the guy went to sleep. He deserved it. The most protective instinct washed over me as I heard him speak to her like that and hit her… which was odd. Hell, I've hurt her and said nasty things to her too. But for some reason, when someone else does, I'm pissed? That doesn't make sense. But seeing her like this, shaken up and broken makes me not want to do that anymore. She always came up with smart, sassy remarks whenever I'd do something. Now she just looked… helpless. She stared over at the wall, tears continuing to poor down her face.

"Here, can you old this? I've got to take care of the body," I murmured.

She just nodded, slowly moving her hand up as I removed mine. Sighing, I left the room. I didn't make that bloody of a mess… I mean, I would have loved to. If I were up to me, I would have slowly tormented him, ripping out each of his organs one by one until he's barely clinging to life. Then, slit his throat. I might have done worse things, and made it slower. But there was Stephanie, and it was in her house. There would have been so much blood… a large smile spread across my face at the thought. _Blood_. Such a fun word. A laugh escaped my lips.

I searched around until I found a trash bag, then walked over to the scene. I hauled him up, stuffing him into the bag. I had to break a lot of bones and bend him so he'd fit, and I enjoyed every minute. I'd have to bring this to Eyeless Jack tonight so he'd have a good meal… I tied up the bad, kicking it to the side. I wiped my bloody hands on my sweatshirt, just staining it more. Some blood was on the hard wood floors and a bit smeared on the wall… So beautiful. But I had to clean it.

I frowned, beginning my cleansing of the area, having to nearly force myself to wipe up every drop of blood. I walked over to the bag, untying it and putting the bloody paper towels in it. I peeked over, seeing it looked just as it had before. Well, it was slightly off colored… but not too bad. I slung the bag over my shoulder, walking into Stephanie's room. I peeked in, seeing she was in the same position as before. I pursed my lips before clearing my throat. Her head snapped over, her eyes empty.

"Um… I have to go make a delivery. I'll be back later, alright?" Was that comforting or frightening? Probably frightening. She just watched me kill her ex. Ha.

She nodded, laying back on the bed. With that, I slung my hood up over my head and departed from the apartment. In broad daylight, a guy with a hood carrying a trash bag over his shoulder couldn't be a good sight. Not to mention his hoodie was blood stained. I had to be quick and stay out of public view. The woods weren't too far from here, where Slenderman kept his mansion. I quickly ran, staying out of sight as best as I could. There didn't appear to be many people out anyway, due to the cops going door to door yesterday.

I approached the trees, peeking around to make sure no one was following me. And then I descended forward. Still running, it didn't take long to arrive at my destination. But before I could take a step towards the mansion, static filled my ears. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, turning around.

Slenderman was standing there, his featureless face cocked to the side. "You are at my mansion. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His voice filled my ears, it being a bit blurred by the static.

"I thought you said I was welcome here." I grinned, psychotically.

"All of you are for protection. I only seem to have trouble with _you_ though." His face contorted in a way it appeared to be irritated.

"Ah cool it faceless. Go abduct a child and don't worry about what I do, alright?"

With that, I turned, walking in the mansion. It has been a couple of weeks since I was here last, not enjoying most company here. I passed one room seeing Sally and Ben playing a board game on the floor. Ben looked like he was bored out of his mind, hating every minute of it. His black eyes popped up, spotting me.

"Jeff, you're back!" he said, jumping up.

"Ben we aren't done!" Sally pouted, standing with him.

Blood streaked down her face and stained her little pink nightdress. Her green eyes bored into him as he tried to ignore.

"What brings you back to the mansion? You're usually out for a good month until you return."

"What, sad to see me?" I grinned, chuckling.

"No, just curious. What's in the bag?" he asked, fidgeting with his hat. It seemed slightly too big for his little elf head.

"Food for Jack. Just dropping it off."

They both stared at me, confused. "Since when do you just randomly bring Jack food," Ben snorted. "That's awfully kind to an extent."

"Jeffrey is being nice!" Sally giggled, pointing a finger at me.

"I had to get this body gone," I shrugged.

"…And since when did that matter?" Ben asked, blood slowly seeping out of his eye sockets.

"What's with the fucking interrogation? Drop it and play your dumb game with Sally," I growled, stalking out of the room.

"Something's wrong," I heard Ben whisper to Sally.

I continued forward until I approached Eyeless Jack's room. "Hey Jack, open up, it's Jeff," I called.

I waited a few moments until Jack came to the door. His mask was off, leaving his empty eye sockets in full view, the black tar-like liquid slowly dripping.

"What's up, Jeff," he smiled, his razor sharp teeth appearing ready for what I brought him.

"Got you a little something," I replied, swinging the bag over.

"…What is it? Oh wait…" he sniffed a couple of times, then grinned, licking his lips. "Jeff, you shouldn't have. I was going to have to go out later for some food later, so you saved me a trip. Thanks, man," he smiled, taking it.

"No problem," I replied, beginning to walk away.

"Wait… what's this for?" he asked.

"I had to get rid of the body. Long story," I replied.

"Oh. Well, alright. Thanks again!" he called, shutting the door to his room.

Now, it was time to get back to Stephanie's apartment. I didn't need to run into anymore of the things living here. I walked down the hall, turning, then coming to an abrupt stop.

"Jeffy, you're home early."

My mouth turned into a hard line as I faced Jane. "Yeah, whatever," I mumbled.

She was still wearing the white mask with the black eyes and lips. Same black wig, and same black dress. Same annoying bitch as always.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked, sadness panging in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you stay a while, Jeff?" she purred, trying to lay her hand on my arm.

I jerked back, looking at her in disgust. "Nah, I'm good."

She let out a lengthy sigh, shaking her head. "Are you sure? It'd be a lot of fun," she replied, her voice low, edgy.

"I'm good," I repeated, pushing past her. God why wont she leave me alone? Fucking humans are annoying, but I think Jane has every last one of them beat.

Stalking forward, I finally made it out of that damned mansion. It was near dusk, the sun getting low in the sky. I began to run forward, trying to get out of the trees right as the sun set. No one would notice me as much then. I jogged until I finally got out of the woods, starting on the path to Stephanie's apartment. I started to think then, wondering what she thought about my little stunt earlier. Did she appreciate it? Or is she pissed at me? Either way, I didn't really care. But she just seemed to be in shock afterward.

I continued to wonder until I approached the apartment. I walked up to the door, seeing to no surprise, that it was unlocked. When I walked inside, I saw her laying back on the couch, typing. A mug of coffee sat beside her, and I couldn't help but notice the other mug of coffee sitting on the table beside the chair. Was that for me?

"I'm back," I called, walking in.

She didn't jump this time. She just looked up. "Hi, Jeff," she whispered.

"You alright?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, just fine. Just a bit frazzled. I made you coffee, it's over there," she said, pointing to it. "It might be a little cold now, though," she added, her voice smaller.

"Thank you," I replied, walking over to it.

"Your sweatshirt is filthy," she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

I let out a laugh, looking down at it. "I think it looks beautiful, just like me. Red's a pretty color, hmm?" I asked, smiling.

"I suppose it is," she chuckled. I picked up the mug, slowly beginning to drink. "You want me to wash it for you?" she asked. "You really should take a shower anyway…"

I sighed. "Whatever, sure."

With that, I stood up, ripping the sweatshirt off.

"Jeff, don't fucking strip in front of me!" she nearly yelled, her laptop nearly falling as she sat up.

"I thought you wanted to wash it!" I replied, confused. "It's not like I'm naked, damn."

I did notice as her checking me out though. I know I'm beautiful, and no chick really got to see me shirtless. Well other than Jane who would peek in my room. Fucking stalker bitch.

Stephanie blinked, looking up and meeting my eyes. "Um, alright. Go on and take a shower, I'll clean this and have it waiting for you when you get out," she replied.

I nodded, walking around until I found the bathroom. I wasn't used to this… it was all too new. But ah well, it was most certainly the nicest living conditions I've had in a while. I mean, Slender mansion is nice. But the people there… ugh. I was getting used to this new girl, she isn't half bad. I dropped the rest of my clothes, getting in the shower. How long has it been? Well considering how greasy my black hair was and the dried blood and grime that covered me, it's been a while. Finally, once done, I got out. I peeked out the door, and like promised, was my sweatshirt. It was just as white as the moment I first put it on.

She sure was convenient…

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for an update :c Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 5

_Stephanie's Point of View_

I awoke the next morning, still laying on the couch. Must have fallen asleep writing again. At least Jeff didn't carry me to bed again. He was laid out on the chair, his unfinished cup of coffee on the table beside him. I was so conflicted over what he had done. Should I be happy? Should I be sad? Should I be mad? Disgusted? Joyful? Relieved? I didn't know. I did feel like a burden was gone though. And that thought alone made me feel guilty enough. As abusive and cruel as he was, I did like him in the beginning. But that was a long, long time ago.

I looked over at Jeff, who had a rag over his eyes once again. His charred black hair was laying at his shoulders, his sweatshirt looking fresh and new. My eyes swept over him, and in truth, he really didn't look that bad. Ugh what was I saying! He was a killer, I wasn't supposed to think he was attractive! But he was. Fuck.

He began to shift as my eyes snapped closed. I'd better pretend to be asleep so I wouldn't look like a creepy person who stared at others while they slept. Ha, who could beat him in creepiness though? He would have something smug to say, though. He grunted, pulling himself up from the chair, it squeaking beneath him. I heard a heavy sigh pass through his lips as he began forward. My breaths quickened as I noticed he was coming towards me. Was he going to kill me? No, he said he wasn't going to hurt me ever again. I felt a small bit of pressure as he apparently sat on the edge of the couch.

"Why can't I kill you?" I heard him whisper, his voice small and troubled. "I just don't want to and I don't know why," he continued.

I peeked through my eyelids to see he had his head in his hands. I really shouldn't be listening to this. I shifted, beginning to act like I was waking up. He shot up, quickly returning to his chair. I opened my eyes, stretching.

"Good morning," I groggily murmured, looking over at him.

"Good morning," he replied, nodding his head.

"Did you say something?" I asked, acting nonchalant.

"Nope. You must have been dreaming about me," he replied, a smirk forming on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You want breakfast?" I asked, hopping up.

"Depends. If its that shit from yesterday then I'll pass for now," he huffed, leaning back in the chair.

I walked over to the kitchen, heating up the stove. I remembered him saying he wanted a nice cooked meal… why was I going to be nice? Ah well. I started to make eggs, when I noticed him beside me.

"You're gonna cook for me?" he asked, his voice no longer arrogant, but excited.

"Sure, why not. I would like some eggs myself," I replied.

He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You're acting different," he stated, his non-closing eyes on me.

"How so?" I asked, focusing on the eggs.

"I don't know. Nicer I guess. Ever since I killed your ex," he laughed.

I just shrugged. "Don't bring that up. I'm trying to act like that never happened," I murmured.

"Why's that?"

"Because I just don't know how I feel about it."

"It's because you're glad I did it," he concluded, walking over to the table and sitting down. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. He caused you a lot of pain. I mean, I have no room to talk, I have too," he murmured.

"No, not as bad as him," I whispered. "Like, yeah you scared the shit out of me and forced yourself into my home. Not to mention threaten to kill me a few times. But he… I'd just rather not talk about it."

"It may help. I'm a great listener," Jeff grinned, balancing his head in his hands, his elbows on the table.

"And who told you that?" I laughed.

"Well… I can be, if I want to be. I'll listen to you."

"Really, Jeff. Just a little... He was my boyfriend for a really long time, and I couldn't stand him. He abused me mentally and physically and the only reason I stayed is because I was afraid. It got so bad that I was contemplating suicide multiple times. Until I got the courage to leave him. I did so in front of Emmy and Darren so he couldn't hurt me. I stayed with them for a while because I didn't want to go home. But I finally did, and I haven't heard from him until the other day. No more details."

"I'm glad I killed him," Jeff replied. "Um… well… I don't know how to put this…" he murmured, his eyes glued to the table. "I haven't really ya know… _apologized_ before… But I do want you to know that I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Really."

I looked over, my eyes bugging out of my head. Was a serial killer apologizing to me? What? "Um… it's okay," I whispered, in shock.

"Nah, not really. Let's just start over, shall we? I'm Jeff."

I laughed, putting his eggs on a plate. "Stephanie."

I sat his plate in front of him, as he hungrily dug in. I walked back over, fixing my plate, then sitting down across from him.

"What made you want to apologize?" I asked, poking at my eggs.

"I dunno. You already suffered through that fucker. So I just added the cherry on top," he laughed.

"Well, alright. You know how you said I was nicer earlier? Well… I suppose I can say you have been too. I like this side of you a lot better…" I murmured.

"I bet you do," he mumbled, finishing his plate.

"So where'd you go yesterday?" I asked, as he threw his plate away.

"Slender mansion."

I nearly choked on my eggs. "What for?"

"Had to get rid of the body." He shrugged. "Gave it to Jack for some food."

I shivered. "Food?"

"Yeah, he eats organs. You should really do some research on the creepy pastas," he chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I want to," I whispered, rubbing my neck.

He just shrugged. "Wait, you knew my name though. You don't know the rest?"

"I've only heard of you and Slenderman. And a little about Ben. He looks like Link from Zelda right?"

Jeff nodded. "A slightly fucked up version," he chuckled. "He is an annoying little thing, though. Bothered the shit out of me yesterday when I went to the mansion. Nosy little fuck."

"Nosy?"

"He was wanting to know why I troubled with hiding a body. And you know, I didn't really need a dead body in my hideout," Jeff chuckled. "He didn't drive a car here did he?" he asked, concern glinting in his eyes.

"No. He either walked or was given a ride. I don't know. But there's no car out there."

"Good."

"Do they know you are staying here with me? And I'm still… alive?"

"No, and they wont," Jeff replied, his eyes narrowing. "I told you Slenderman would be pissed if he knew. So I intend on keeping it on the down low." I let out a sigh of relief. "I expect the same from you," Jeff added, his voice solemn.

"Of course. I thought we've already been through this."

He laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

We were silent for a while until I finished my breakfast. Then, Jeff broke the silence.

"So, you basically know all about me. But the thing is, I barely know anything about you, other than the fact that you are moody, live alone, write and had an abusive ex boyfriend who is currently asleep. Care to share more?" he asked, a half grin pulling across his face.

I don't know why heat rushed into my cheeks. I really don't. But it did. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

I looked at him, my face emotionless. "Really?" I asked, followed by uncontrollable laughter.

He frowned, it appearing that he was trying hard to narrow his eyes. "Hey, I'm just as new at this socializing thing as you are, Stephanie," he growled, scowling at me.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, coughing to quit my laughing. "It's blue. I suppose yours is red, right? You talk about how pretty it is all the time."

"I like it. But I always liked blue, too," he whispered, looking away.

I stared at him, his eyes seeming miles away. Jeff really was new at this. He was actually trying to be my friend, which is obviously something he hasn't done in a long time. I would like to know exactly why, but I wasn't going to ruin anything. He just seemed to try to act _human_ for the first time. I like it.

I smiled at him, unable to help it. He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, staring right back.

"I dunno." I dropped my eyes, focusing them on the table.

"So… do I only get to know what your favorite color is?" he asked, his fingers beginning to tap on the table.

I then began to chatter away at him, just letting myself go and ramble about my life. He never seemed bored or uninterested. He just sat there and listened, just like he promised to do. When I was a child, growing up with my sister and parents. Up to their death, then my sister taking care of me. School and when I noticed my passion for writing. Emmy meeting Darren and their whole relationship. How I felt alone after he came around. I had never really talked to anyone about that. Everything up until now. Not to mention my preferences on most things, like music, movies and videogames. He seemed entranced, never once diverting his eyes away from me.

I was shocked at how comforting it was to have Jeff there, and be able to talk to someone for once. Actually be able to talk about how I feel without criticism and know for sure they are listening. When I finished, I realized nearly half the day had gone by. I let out a gust of air, as a small smile came across his face.

"Are you content?" I asked, getting up and grabbing a water bottle.

"Very much so. I feel like I'm the only one who knows a lot of that. Other than your sister of course."

"You are. I don't like people very much," I chuckled.

"That we share in common. But I like you. Only human that's good in my book," he chuckled, standing up and stretching.

"Why? As you can see, I'm not interesting or exciting in any matter. I'm normal and boring. Yet here you are," I sighed.

"Hmm… well, I apparently see something in you. I mean, you're the only person I can't kill. That has to mean something, don't you think? And if you ask me, being okay with a serial killer living with you has to make you special on some degree," he laughed, his smile stretching wide.

"Not in a good way," I grumbled. "Only makes me stranger… But Jeff, you don't seem like a bad guy. I know you kill people and stuff, but… today you have been really nice. And what you did yesterday… as fucked up as it was, I just see it as your way of doing something nice for me."

He continued to laugh, nodding. "I may not be completely human. But as much as I don't want to admit it, those pieces are down there."

I looked over at him, my face heating up again. Why was I doing that? Damn it why? I shouldn't blush when I look at him, or if he says something nice! He is a killer, just stop!

"You're doing it again," he murmured, snapping me out of my silent rant.

"What?"

"Looking at me like that. I mean, I know I'm beautiful and everything, but staring is rude, ya know." He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

I blinked, his question taking me aback. I pursed my lips, my face heating up again. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. He cocked his head, warmth filling his eyes.

"I'm glad. Did you know you are beautiful too? More than me, I believe. And that's something hard to beat."

Why did my heart stutter at that?

* * *

**Please review! Give me inspiration to write more ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Jeff's Point of View_

Stephanie's cheeks were flushed as she stared at me. I didn't really comprehend what I had just said. But I did think she was beautiful. Very beautiful. I thought about enhancing it, cutting a lovely smile on her face that would never fade. Burning her eyelids so I could always look into her eyes. However, that wasn't all that necessary. I waited for her response, unknowingly starting to tap my fingers on my knee.

"Thank you, Jeff," she whispered, her eyes falling to the floor.

I liked it when she said my name. Wonder what it would sound like if she were screaming it as I stabbed her, beautiful red blood cascading everywhere. Instantly, I shook the thought out of my head. No. I wasn't going to listen to that voice.

"No prob," I smiled.

_ Kill her_. The voice was calling in my head. _Think about how beautiful she will be, all of her blood spilled out_… No. No, I wasn't going to listen. Shut up! I shook my head as she looked at me in confusion. This wasn't happening. The voice never bothered me when I was with Stephanie! That's why I spared her! Now, that I'm getting to know her, and actually enjoying her company it has to start its bullshit?

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just fine," I replied, offering as reassuring of a smile that I could muster. _I was just thinking about slicing your throat so you'd sleep forever_, the voice purred.

I had to get out of here. Now. I looked out the window to see the sun was setting. I had to go out now before I did something I'd regret in the morning. _No you wouldn't_, my mind taunted. I stood up, starting towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked, watching me.

"I need to um… there's a… something I gotta do," I mumbled, walking out. I couldn't even wait to hear her reply.

With that, I slung my hood over my head. It was time. I walked the streets, creeping in the shadows that clung over the town. I remembered I had to stay away from her home. Too much notice was in this town as is. I kept walking until I was on the outskirts of town, farther than I have been in a while. My eyes frantically scoped around, finally landing on a house. I started for it.

Creeping to the side, I found a window that was unlocked. How lucky was I? No need for breaking glass, possibly alerting the people who lived here. I tumbled inside, making as little noise as possible. I landed into what appeared to be a living room. I grinned, walking through, searching for bedrooms. The door at the end of the hall was cracked. I walked up to it, and peeked inside. Two children were asleep in their beds. _Find the parents first_, the voice commanded. I turned, facing another door. Peeking inside, I saw the parents asleep in their beds. I walked inside, just letting the voice take over. What shall I do first?

_ Stab the man in the chest to weaken him. Wake them both up before you send them back to sleep._ Following the commands, I walked forward, doing just that. The man flew up, gasping and gurgling as his hands flew to his stomach. I harshly yanked my knife back, grinning at him. His wife awakened, a cry flying from her lips as I held the knife to her husbands throat so he couldn't move. She sucked in a deep breath, prepared to let out a blood curdling shriek. I loved it when I hear screams. But I had to be patient. They had to play the game correctly.

"Don't scream. You don't want me to cut out your tongue, do you?" A hysterical laugh burst through my lips as I imagined it.

Her blue eyes were wide with fear, tears welling up inside. "What do you want?" she cried, beginning to shake.

"What do I want?" I chuckled.

"Money? Is that what you want?" she cried.

"No, that isn't the necessity I have come for," I replied, staring at her. She appeared to be so shocked over my beauty.

"Then what is?" she asked.

I cocked my head, some of my hair falling into my face. My reply was simple, and terse.

"Blood."

With that, I yanked my hand back, slicing his neck. "Go. To. Sleep," I hissed as blood sputtered out of his mouth.

"Andrew, no!" she screamed, jumping up.

Before she could move, I grabbed her neck. "Now what did I say? I told you not to scream or I'd cut out your tongue. Yet you do anyway?" I stared at her, my smile wide and prominent. With tears staining her cheeks, she still gathered the courage to spit in my face. "Hmm. Nothing I haven't seen before. You don't entertain me at all. Perhaps your children will." A wider, toothy smile laid itself on my face after I took in her horrified expression.

Sobs flew from her mouth as I laughed. _Get on with it. She is far more than traumatized as is. Go find some more fun,_ the voice hissed. I took my knife, throwing her back down beside the bleeding corpse of the man who's name was Andrew. I grabbed her wrists with one hand, holding her down. With my knife, I sliced down her stomach, preparing to gut her like most of my unlucky victims. Having them watch as their life slowly slips away… _Blood. So much blood…_

"Go to sleep," I purred in her ear as she gasped her last breath.

Right as I finished, I heard footsteps that walked to the door. I looked up seeing the mortified expressions on the children's face. They both appeared to be twin boys. Tears filled their eyes as they stood there, staring at their parents.

"Mommy… daddy…" the first one cried out, gripping onto a blanket.

"Hello little children," I chuckled, jumping off the bed. They took a step back. "Don't they look just lovely with all of that blood?" Another laugh burst through my lips.

I could see it. They were about to run. Before they could take a step, I scooped both of them up, slinging them into their beds.

"Come on now, children. It's time to go to sleep," I purred, beginning to stalk forward.

_Stephanie's Point of View_

I wonder what got into Jeff. He was just fine, being sweet one moment. Then appeared to lose control the next. I knew what he went out to do; there was no question. But I couldn't help but wonder what brings all of that on. I hated knowing he was out killing people. It disturbed me… but I couldn't help but enjoy his company, totally forgetting he was a psychotic killer when I would speak with him… at times, that is. Part of me wished that he could just be a normal punk who pushed himself into my home. Not a serial killer. Not mentally unstable. Things would be a lot easier…

I sat on the couch, waiting for him to come home. It was late. A lot later than he usually stayed out. I wasn't worried, knowing he could easily take care of himself. Then again, the cops were cracking down, everywhere. It was beginning to be too big of a risk for him to go out each night. But I knew there was something that forced him to do it. As if on cue, I heard him trample through the door, shutting it behind him. I turned, mentally gagging at the sight.

Blood covered him head to toe. His hoodie was spattered. His face was covered. His knife was drenched. His hands looked like they were dipped in red paint. It was even dried in his hair.

"Shower, now," I growled, not wanting him to stain my carpet.

"I know." He looked angry. That wasn't… good.

"You want me to clean your clothes again?" I asked.

He simply nodded as a reply. I stood up as he shrugged out of his hoodie, his black t-shirt underneath that I gave him earlier looking fine. I took his hoodie, and his knife… bleh, the handle was sticky. I was going to throw up.

"Leave your pants outside the door and I'll get them," I murmured.

He nodded, walking to the bathroom. I sighed, walking over to the sink. I began rinsing off his knife, wondering why the hell I was doing this. I had to be bat shit crazy. Insane. But not as insane as Jeff. That thought wasn't even reassuring, considering the fact that he was the king of insane. Red washed down the sink as I cleaned his knife, setting it on the counter. I washed my hands, then picked up his hoodie. I walked to the bathroom, taking his pants as well.

I felt a tad bit like a maid. But he already seemed angry… might as well be as nice as possible. I threw the clothes into the washer, then laid back on the couch. I didn't dare flick on the news, knowing exactly what I would see. That thought scared me more than anything. It wasn't long before I heard the shower turn off… shit, his clothes weren't dry. He took a much longer time last time! Rushing, I ran to my room, looking for pants that would fit him. I finally settled on black sweatpants, figuring they'd have to do. He had his black t-shirt I had given him.

I left them on the floor outside the bathroom, then walked back to the sitting room. It wasn't long before Jeff arrived, hair dripping wet, drenched in black.

"You're clothes aren't dry yet," I murmured, turning on my laptop.

"It's fine."

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking up.

He pursed his thin lips, his eyes giving away nothing. He nodded, trying to show a smile. But he was lying.

"Jeff," I whispered, frowning.

"I'm fine, I promise," he replied.

"You sure?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just a long night is all. Wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Sure, I guess. What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"You have any horror movies?" he asked.

Typical. "Nightmare on Elm Street or Halloween?" I asked.

"Classics. Nice. Nightmare on Elm Street, we can watch Halloween another time."

I knew there was something very wrong. Like really wrong. But, if was just going to brush it off if he wasn't going to end up telling me. I found the movie, then put it in. I wasn't half was into it until I drifted to sleep.

_Jeff's Point of View_

The voice was finally quiet. I felt so bad. So wrong. Why did it tell me to kill her? She was special. It didn't want me to hurt her at first. I wasn't going to listen to it now. There are other victims. But not her. Not her. Not her.

I wish it would have just stayed away. Left me alone. But no. It's come back, full force, trying to get me to harm her. No. No. NO. I finally opened myself up to someone. Not completely… but more than any other. So why kill that person? No! I was going to protect her from everything. Including myself now, it must seem. So I was just going to have to force myself out whenever the voice started. Because I wasn't going to spill her blood. No. Not an option.

Was this just a curse? To make my life even more of a hell, just when it seemed to get better? Fuck. I am strong. I can push it away. I could keep Stephanie alive.

_ For now_, the voice suddenly hissed in my ear.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far, you don't know how much I appreciate them, and how much they motivate me :) Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Ben's Point of View_

"Slender… do you think something is wrong with Jeff?"

My curiosity was honestly getting the best of me. Since when did Jeff ever just bring Jack food or simply visit the mansion? He just came every month or so when the police were hot on his trail. There seemed to be something very different about him too. He seemed more… in control? Nah, that psycho never was. But he seemed more human, I had to give him that.

"You know how Jeffrey is, Ben. His mood changes by the day. You might as well keep your nose out of it."

Slenderman never really enjoyed speaking of Jeff. Jeff was more like… a dog that Slender was training. A very stubborn, aggravating dog who most of the time thought he was the trainer.

"Yeah… you're right," I murmured.

"Go do your job, Ben," Slenderman sighed as Masky and Hoodie approached him. He had a job to do, too.

I pursed my lips, and started to walk to my room. Right as I got out of the room, Jane stopped me in the hall.

"Something's wrong with Jeff?" she asked. I couldn't tell what her expression was due to the mask.

I just shrugged. "In my eyes, yeah. Why do you care so much? I thought you hated him," I chuckled, an evil smirk stretching across my face.

She let out a sigh. "At first, yes. But… the more I was around him… I don't know. I love him, Ben."

My eyes bulged. The fuck? Okay then. "Well, sweetie, looks like the feelings ain't mutual," I chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I wont keep trying," she huffed, crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say. He prolly wont be back for a while, though."

"I can wait."

Psycho bitch the _extreme_. I held a little pity for Jeff. Perhaps this is why he didn't come to the mansion often. I laughed to myself at the thought.

"Okayyy," I replied, letting her know I felt awkward. "Good look with that, sweet cheeks. Imma go get to work," I mumbled.

I sighed, walking away and up to my room. Maybe a little bit of tormenting will get my mind off of things. I turned on my computer, beginning my work. Someone in the area would be nice for today… I searched through the data, preparing to find someone who used their computer often. I searched around, until I found one chick I could probably terrorize. Her laptop was on at the moment, allowing me to see everything in view. But she couldn't see me.

"Lets begin," I murmured, cracking my fingers.

_Stephanie's Point of View_

I woke in the morning to see Jeff laid out on the chair. He looked absolutely drained, yet he was sitting up, awake. Did he not even sleep last night?

"Jeff are you alright?" I asked, slightly afraid. He didn't look right.

"Not really," he mumbled, too low for me to hear.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Like he'd tell me.

"They wouldn't leave me alone."

His reply sent shivers down my spine. Who were they? "Who, Jeff?" I asked, worry glinting in my eyes.

He shook his head, his shaggy black hair falling into his face. "Don't worry about it… just… get my mind off of it."

It should be what I expected. He was a psychotic serial killer. Yet I did worry for him. I let out a sigh. I shouldn't get attached to him.

"Perhaps talking about it will help," I coaxed.

"I told you I wanted to get my mind off of it," he growled, causing me to jump. My eyes widened with fear, as he shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Stephanie," Jeff murmured, looking dejected. Something was very, very wrong.

"It's okay," I breathed, unsure of what exactly to do. There wasn't very much to do in a cooped up apartment.

Suddenly, he stood up. I gulped as he slowly walked over, sitting on the end of the couch. His eyes were intent on me, his expression solemn.

"You know that I care about you, and don't want to hurt you," he whispered out of unmoving lips. My heart stuttered. He cared about me? Well, he has been nicer lately. But he hasn't just said that. "It's just been… difficult for me lately," he murmured.

His eyes fell to the floor, and they looked like they were glassy. He wasn't about to cry was he?

"Difficult how?" I probed.

His eyes flickered back up at me. "I've gotten to know you. I've gotten close to you. I've let you in… I don't want to hurt you."

I stared at him, confused. "Then don't." It was that simple… at least to me it was. But obviously it wasn't to him.

"_They_ keep telling me to. The voices… want me to… No!" he growled, grabbing a fist full of his hair in both of his hands. He was breaking down right in front of me. "No. I'm not. I'm not," he repeated to himself, as I sat there, frozen.

I should be horrified out of my mind. I should be running for the hills. I should be calling the police. I should be screaming. But all I felt was sorrow for the broken man in front of me. He peeked up, dropping his hands. A sudden determination flickered into his eyes. He reached forward, grabbing my chin. He forced me to look him in his eyes.

"You… you are mine. They wont take you from me like they did my family. I'm not going to let it happen."

His eyes smoldered as I sat, my mouth hanging open. How was I supposed to reply to that? Hey, Stephanie, there are voices in my head telling me to kill you. But, I care about you a lot and don't want to. So I'll try not to, m'kay? Oh god… but, as Jeff said before, I cared about him to. He was all I really had at the moment. And it would just be wrong for me to put him down at a moment like this. He needed me. And… as much as I don't want to admit it… I needed him too. He suddenly dropped his hand, his head hanging.

"I scared you again, didn't I. Fuck, I'm just a waste of space, huh?" he mumbled. "I can't do shit right… I can't even be close to someone without screwing it up," he continued, his voice cracking.

Without thinking, I launched myself forward, wrapping my arms around him. He let out a small gasp, before returning the embrace. His arms tightly wrapped around me as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I should be running from the serial killer. Not holding him. But I was just… just doing what I wanted. What I felt was right. What actually made me happy. I should be scared shitless. But here I was, in his arms, feeling nothing more than happy and comfortable. As much as I shouldn't, I trusted him.

He pulled me over, until I was comfortably in his lap. His hair tickled my face, and I could smell the scent of my shampoo. He let out what I thought was a content sigh. His fingers began to trail up and down my spine, soothing me. I began to pull back after a little while, but his arms tightened.

"Don't go," he breathed into my ear.

He laid back, shifting me until my head was laying on his chest. What the hell was I doing? I heard the soft thump of his heart under my ear as I laid there, quite comfortable. My cheeks were slightly flushed, a new feeling coursing through me. One I had never truly felt before. I shut my eyes, gulping.

"You're not a waste of space, Jeff. I care about you, too…" I whispered.

He was still for a moment, then pulled me up so I could face him. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging open.

"You do?" he breathed.

I pursed my lips, dropping my eyes. My face went a couple shades darker as I nodded. I shyly looked back up at him, a small smile on his lips. Before I could realize what was happening, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes snapped wide open with shock, not believing what was happening. But they slowly shut, as my lips began to move with his. His arms tightened around me, pulling me even closer to him. I was kissing Jeff the Killer. He cared about me, and I for him. Never in a million years did I think this would happen. But in an odd way, I was ecstatic.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Our kiss was cut shorter than I would have preferred by a new voice. I turned my head, seeing a face that I couldn't help but find familiar. He was sitting on the table beside my open laptop, a smirk dominant on his face. My mouth was dropped, and I had no idea what to do. I raked through my brain until it rung a bell.

Ben Drowned.

* * *

**A relatively short update, I apologize :c But, there is some romance started! Yayyy :D Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before there was a reply, or even a slight movement, Jeff twisted around with speed that I was barely able to comprehend. He had me slid behind him, protectively shielding me from Ben. An animalistic growl tore through his lips as he pulled out his knife.

"Chill out, Jeff. I'm not gonna kill your new girlfriend or anything. Not like Slenderman wont though," he coughed out the end, a wicked grin forming on his face.

"I swear to god, if you tell I will rip your heart out," Jeff growled, enraged.

"Man calm down! I'm not going to tell. But you know how Slends is, he's going to find out eventually."

"No, he wont. Unless your nosy, no good ass tells him." Jeff was on his feet now, his knife raised.

I stood with him, putting a hand on his arm. "Jeff, please calm down," I whispered, the fear in me spiking. I couldn't have him kill another person in my house.

"See, your chick has some sense," Ben chuckled.

"Shut up you dwarf piece of shit!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff!" I cried, pulling him so he was facing me. "Quit being mean to him! You need to have him good with you so he doesn't run back to Slenderman!" I hissed, quietly.

Jeff was shaking, the anger radiating off of him. Ben sat, his smirk growing larger. Jeff sighed, then nodded, composing himself. He turned back to Ben, crossing his arms with his knife still clasped in his fingers.

"Why are you here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"To figure out what's been up with you. And I guess I got my answer," Ben chuckled, his red pupils shooting over to me.

"None of your business," Jeff mumbled, partially to himself.

"Well, I'm kinda used to prying into people's business, if you know what I mean," Ben laughed, signaling to the laptop. It's a shame I can't tell anyone about this. The look on Jane's face would be priceless," Ben snickered.

A flash of jealousy went through me, until Jeff let out a moan.

"Fucking psycho bitch," he grumbled.

"Yeah, before I came she was rambling about how she loved you and was gonna wait for you and shit. I just laughed in her face." I frowned, crossing my arms. "Ooo jealous girlfriend!" Ben sneered, throwing his head back and laughing.

My face heated up, as Jeff suddenly threw his arm around me. "Don't worry about her, Steph. Can't stand that psycho whore," Jeff laughed, looking down at me with warm eyes. I smiled, slightly.

"I'm surprised, Jeff. Didn't know that you of all people were capable of having such a relationship with a human. It was honestly the last thing I expected."

Jeff and I were quiet, memories of our last conversation flickering into our minds. Ben raised one of his eyebrows.

"Ben, I'd rather you got out of here," Jeff mumbled.

"I bet you would! But I'm not done interrogating," he chuckled.

Jeff frowned, his fingers running up the blade of his knife. "What?" he hissed.

"What are you going to do if Slender does find out?" he asked, his tone finally serious.

"Try to reason with him," Jeff replied, nonchalant.

"Oh come on, man! Are you serious? You know just as much as I do that Slenderman is not going to reason with you."

"If not, I'll kill him," Jeff growled, starting to spin his knife. His arm around my shoulder tightened.

"Like you'd win," Ben mumbled. "Dude this is way dangerous. He'd kill both of you without lifting a finger and you know it."

Jeff frowned, his hands starting to shake again. "He's not hurting her." His voice was monotone. Deadly.

"Whatever you say, man," Ben sighed. "I'm gonna go back and find someone else to torment, then," he continued. "Oh, what's your name, anyway? He called you Steph earlier… so I guess it's Stephanie, right?" Ben chuckled.

"Yep, that's right," I replied.

"Ben Drowned," he smirked.

"Yes, I'm aware," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"One last thing, Stephanie," he said, turning away. "Don't leave your laptop open." He laughed, then jumped inside the screen.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to process what I just saw.

"Thank god he's gone," Jeff growled.

I slowly pulled away, sitting down on the couch. My eyes were wide as I thought about all that Ben had said… about Slenderman. My heart began to thump off beat as my heart accelerated. I could die… and so could Jeff.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, worry glinting in his eyes as he sat down next to me. My eyes watered as the thoughts continued, some tears spilling over. "D-don't do that!" Jeff gasped, almost hysterically. "Stop! Don't cry, oh shit." He looked utterly helpless.

He pulled me over into his embrace, stroking my hair as I cried on his shoulder. I felt just as helpless as he did. Every day now this was going to cross my mind. Was this the day Slenderman was going to find out? Tomorrow? I barely muffled out Slenderman into his shoulder and he sighed.

"Screw that dwarf for putting that thought in your head," he mumbled. "I promise. I'll protect you from everything. Even myself," he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"You heard what Ben said. I've read about Slenderman, Jeff. He's too strong," I sobbed.

"Shhh, don't worry about that right now. I highly doubt there is any way for Slender to find out. Ben… I know isn't going to say anything. He knows practically everything about everyone but never speaks a word. Therefore there is no way for him to find out… please don't worry," he whispered.

I allowed myself to calm down, continuing to hold on to him. I let out a deep breath, pulling back.

"Okay," I whispered, trying to offer a reassuring smile. He returned it, before it faded. "You alright?" I asked.

He nodded quickly, then bit his lip. "I gotta… go a for a lil bit. I know it's bad timing… but I really should," he sighed, avoiding my eyes.

I nodded, understandingly. "Okay. Be safe."

He looked back at me, devotion in his eyes. "I'll be back soon," he whispered, standing up.

He shoved his knife in his pocket, then threw his hood over his head. He exited out the door, leaving me alone. I hated he had to go right now… but I understood he had needs… especially if I didn't want to be killed. Plus, no matter if I liked it or not, I knew I was falling for him.

I sighed, laying back on the couch, pulling my laptop over. I knew I was going to be uneasy for a while, wondering if Ben was watching me. But, I was just writing. I pulled up my document, beginning to type and to lose myself.

_Jeff's Point of View_

So much blood.

It was such a glorious sight. And enough to sooth the voice away. I should be good for a while. I scanned the area one last time, then made my exit. This house was right on the outskirts, next to the woods. But I couldn't help regretting my choice when I heard static blurring in my ears. Fuck. I swear to god if Ben told…I turned, facing the faceless man.

"What's up, Slends," I mumbled, shoving my knife in my pocket.

"You're making a mess of the area, Jeffrey," He growled, his arms crossed in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that there's been over twenty deaths in this area within the week. We must keep a low profile, and I must ask you to relocate."

Relocate? No. Stephanie was here. "Nah, man, I like this area."

"If you remain here, you are more likely to get caught, Jeff," Slender sighed, irritated. "Not to mention if you continue, there won't be anyone else left." He sounded like he was talking to a two year old.

"I'll relocate soon, alright? I just want to stay here a bit longer," I growled. That should buy me some time at least.

"Not too much longer. You know how important it is to keep our existence a secret."

"Yeah, like you and your proxies did such a great job with that, with the whole Marble Hornets thing circling the web," I sneered.

I saw his face contort until it appeared he frowned. "It's good to have a little bit of notice. And you, child, have plenty."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It'll be soon, alright? Now I'm gonna get going."

"Fine. Just remember what I said."

With that, he teleported away. Shaking my head, I began to make my way back to Stephanie. What was I going to do? I nearly forgot the fact that I'd eventually have to leave due to my… needs. Would she go away with me? What an interesting thought… But is that too much to ask for already?

_ You'll end up killing her anyway_. I slapped my head, forcing it away.

"No I wont," I growled to myself. "She's mine."

I finally walked up to the apartment, letting myself in. When I entered, Stephanie was no where to be found.

"Steph?" I called. "Jeffy's home," I called again.

No answer. Panic set in when I saw her laptop open. Fucking Ben! NO! I ran through the apartment, searching. She was nowhere. Fuck fuck FUCK! Where is she? Oh my god, Ben took her to Slenderman. I collapsed on the floor, not knowing what to do. Should I run to the mansion? I could fight him, I'd win. I'd kill that fucking elf too.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

I sprang up, facing her as she came through the door. Wow. Panic attack for no reason. She looked concerned, a couple of bags in her hands.

"Where were you?" I asked, my heart speeding in my chest. Fuck. I guess we both would be paranoid about Slenderman now.

"I went out to get a few things. I got you a new hoodie," she grinned, pulling out a brand new white hoodie.

I smiled, walking over and taking it. "Thank you."

"Why were you on the floor when I got here?" she asked, setting down her bags by the couch.

"Um… well, I was worried something happened to you and I wasn't here," I confessed, rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiled at me, letting out a chuckle. "I would so hug you right now due to how adorable that just was, but you're covered in blood… so after your shower," she giggled.

My shoulders slumped as I shook my head. "Alrighty, princess. Just leave a note next time or something."

"Alright," she laughed.

I turned, walking to the bathroom. Yep. She was going to have to come with me. No way in hell I was leaving without her.

I just hope she'll come willingly.

* * *

**Review please, kind people c: I need your input and motivation! :D**


End file.
